Q01E01 - Girls Night!
This is the first "quickie", which is a shorter fic that is read between regular seasons. This also marks the first episode where Danny becomes a "series regular" (i.e. permanent co-host) of the podcast! This episode was streamed live on The Potterotica Podcast Page starting at 6 PM CST. There are three instances where the audio cuts out for approx 15 seconds during this episode, but they realize it occurred and no content is missed. Chapter 1 of "Luke the Magician" by FatesFire is available here, however the hosts actually only did part of this chapter. The entire fic is 2 chapters long, but they split the story into 3 episodes. Episode Summary Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and Angelina meet up in Muggle London to go to Forbidden Nights, a male strip club, where they encounter someone from their past and see a whole new side of him. Notable Moments *Danny admits he feels like "such a Ron", slowing Harry and Hermione down. *Allie = Hermione (big hair and attitude) *Lyndsay thinks she's Luna, but Allie thinks Lavender Brown. Lyndsay is grievously offended. Danny then claims that she's played by "three different actresses of two different races in the movies." (Kathleen Cauley in Chamber of Secrets, Jennifer Smith in Prisoner of Azkaban, and Jessie Cave in Half-Blood Prince and Deathly Hallows Parts 1 and 2.) *Lyndsay makes Allie and Danny do a "cold read" of new podcast intros now that Danny is officially a part of the podcast team. Allie wants to read hers in a country twang. *Allie apparently leans heavily on voice memos for her communication needs. *Lyndsay introduces a new segment where she writes 3 intros and makes Allie and Danny cold read them: **Intro #1 went well (and a slightly modified version of it ends up being used for the new intro in the future). Danny is introduced as "Danny McGonagall" **Danny couldn't get through #2 or #3 when he has to introduce himself with weird names (inaudible through his laughs....Tricky Dicks? Tricky Digits? Derf Ferguson?) *Danny attempts to introduce "The House Cup" as a name for a segment for acknowledging Potterotics. It is immediately rejected. *Sound cuts out for approx 15 seconds during the Potterotic shout-outs. *No invite for Lavender Brown to lady's night (Poor Lyndsay!) *Hermione is looking GOOOooooooooOOOOOOoooooooD! *Lyndsay may need a doll to point out where her teachers touched her (not really, just her knees, but still inappropriate!) *Hermione has "generous curves", which is probably better than "smart brain and boxy figure" or disappointing body, or broad shoulders. *Ginny is an emotionless robot. *If Allie is ever caught in a "flouncy" skirt, it is a silent cry for help. *Draco is such a downer. *According to Lyndsay, five years of stripping makes you "top notch". *GIRLS NIGHT! is born! (eardrum popping screeches recur several times during the episode.) *"What is worse than girls that have a girls night and yell "Girls night!"? Nothing." ~ Lyndsay. *Allie admits to crossing into Canada on more than one occasion to go to strip clubs, but never ones with male performers. *Lyndsay fortifies her theory that Draco is the top stripper because he uses magic to enhance certain...aspects of himself. *Redheaded slut shot was named after Ginny. *Danny and Lyndsay need a refresher on who Angelina Johnson is. Lyndsay wonders why Lavender didn't make the cut. Allie tries to make Lyndsay feel better about not making the cut. *Stage set-up gets the stamp of approval from The Golden Threesome. They approve of that discreet carabiner. *''*sounds that are reminiscent of urination, but which I hope is just liquid being poured.*'' *"Luke?? Cool stage name" ~ Lyndsay *Lyndsay was right. Draco is the most popular stripper. *Audio cuts out again for approx. 10 seconds. *"Why would he give up this gig? This sounds fine." ~ Danny, noting "Luke's" overwhelming popularity with the audience. * Lyndsay questions the description of Hermione being "sizzling" at the introduction of a male stripper. Most women would require a little more to get their juices pumping than that. *Danny hums the Harry Potter theme song. *The hosts play a bit of the song that is playing for Luke's performance, The Magic Stick by Lil Kim. *Houdini is sexy...? Would have been an interesting shopping trip to Madam Malkin's. She must have had some questions about why he needed sequins on his robes. *Sound cuts out again for approx 10 seconds. *Luke pulls The Rabbit out of his hat. *Luke is too enamoured with himself to notice and recognize Hermione. He's enjoying having a captive audience (literally, as she is chained up.) * Allie goes rogue against Lyndsay's request and sings the song lyrics. *Danny compares Hermione to Wilson from Home Improvement since Draco doesn't seem to recognize her without her bushy hair. *The trio struggle to remember the Epilogue, while much of the fanfic world struggles to forget it. *The hosts start brainstorming Magical stripping establishments. Allie's The Magic Snatch will be the "shady" stripclub. Potterotic Shout-Outs * Instagram: wildsoph, greyishgrey, Cassie, Jaynotamugglemosgrow?, Sammy (deemed "most valuable potterotic", and The Golden Threesome get their first fan art). Category:Quickies Category:Quickies and Specials Category:Quickie 1 Category:Episodes Category:2017 Category:Reader: Allie Category:Facebook Live